Skins
by Dreamtares
Summary: Modern AU. Adaptación de la serie Skins a The Big Four. La vida de un grupo de amigos adolescentes en Berk, centrada en sus problemas personales. Rated M por lenguaje y futuros capítulos.


Buenaaaaaas yo sé. yo sé. omG YO SÉ. Lo lamento muchísimo, no me lancen tomates porfavor:c Sé que debería actualizar "Caught by the light" pero esque esto. esto se me ocurrió y simplemente no me lo podía sacar en la cabeza hasta ahora., igual que el reto de los likes u.u  
Será un long-fic, es una adaptación o está basado en la serie británica llamada Skins, que trata temas polémicos de la vida adolescente (sexualidad, drogadicción, violencia, maltrato intrafamiliar, autismo, homosexualidad y otras cosillas más) y trataré de que cada problemática le quede más o menos bien a cada personaje sin salirme mucho de sus personalidades originales. Algunos personajes serán de más edad o menos, dependiendo de la trama. Cada capítulo estará basado en un personaje y tendrá el nombre del mismo, excepto este que es una pequeña intro y se basa en los 5 protagonistas principales (hay como 10 xD). Skins...OMG véanla, es una serie muy buena.  
Por lo mismo de que son temáticas un poco más fuertes -más jarcor(?)- tardaré más en actualizar, no uso malas palabras en mis fics, tampoco había hecho temáticas sexuales (honestamente no creo que haya lemmon porque yo soy algo penosa con esas cosas y la verdad no sé escribir eso) y...pues hay que experimentar, ¿no? Así uno aprende(?) Tampoco será como omg que jarcor (más que algunos pov's, como el de jack) y sí, será algo hippioso. Y pues nada, Skins es de mis programas favoritos, todo el crédito va para los creadores, productores, shalalá shalalá.  
(El playlist de este fic ya está en mi cuenta de Youtube, el link está en mi perfil c:)

* * *

**Skins 01x01 (Todos)**

_Sábado 19 de Agosto, 8:00 a.m, Berk._

**Jack**.

-¡Contesta!-Hiccup jamás despertaba temprano ¿qué acaso el mundo se detiene porque seas un puto fracasado? Colgué y volví a marcar el número. Cuando me mandó al buzón por quinta vez desistí y me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación. Pippa estaba en el pórtico, su ropa estaba hecha mierda y tenía el maquillaje corrido, como de costumbre.  
Le hice una seña para que esperara unos momentos, encendí las bocinas.  
-¡Jack!- sonreí subiendo aún más el volumen, llegando al máximo.  
-¡Jack! ¡Baja el puto volumen!-fingí inspeccionar el aparato mientras la voz se hacía más nítida al subir por las escaleras y le hice una seña a Pippa con la mano para que pudiera entrar a la casa.  
-¡No puedo, la bocina se rompió de nuevo!-la puerta se abrió de golpe y mi padre entró. Alcancé a ver el pelo alborotado de Pippa mientras cruzaba el pasillo rápidamente. Mi padre seguía gritando y manoteando histéricamente, como si el puto viejo de Fist of Zen le estuviera jalando los cojones.  
-¡Cada mañana Jack, desenchufa las bocinas, pedazo de imbécil!-lo miré y alcé mis brazos mientras ponía mi mejor cara de estúpido. -¡Desenchúfalo!-bufó al ver que no me moví de donde estaba y jaló el cable, silenciando el aparato en un segundo. Salió cerrando la puerta, que dió un portazo tremendo.  
Terminé de vestirme y bajé al comedor, donde Pippa se encontraba desayunando ya con el uniforme de la secundaria puesto. Sonreí y agarré una rebanada de pan tostado, un beso en la frente para Pippa y uno en la mejilla para mi madre. Salí mientras mi padre seguía gritando y encendí la pantalla de mi celular donde revisé las llamadas perdidas, todas de Tooth. Marqué su número y contestó de inmediato.  
-_"Hey Jack, buenos días"_-la voz dulzona de mi novia llegó hasta mis oídos sin quererlo, sonreí.  
-¿Iré por ti, preciosa?- pregunté al tiempo que me subía al coche y giraba la llave para encender el motor.  
Escuché su chillido emocionado del otro lado de la bocina y sonreí, el día apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

Me cago en Dios. En Dios, en Buddha, en Alá y en toda mierda mística que se cague en mi vida.  
Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante haciendo sonar el claxon una vez más, pero no había modo. La manada de bisontes seguía obstruyendo el paso y ni siquiera podía ver a más de dos metros sin que una bola de pelos se interpusiera en mi camino. Saqué el celular y revisé la cobertura, no tenía señal. Abrí la puerta y la empuje, me impulsé con las manos listo para salir y...  
-¡Puta madre!-grité y me mordí la lengua, empujé la puerta con la mano derecha y metí rápidamente lo poco de mi cuerpo que había logrado salir. Un jodido bisonte había empujado la puerta, machucando mis dedos. Levanté mi mano izquierda, que temblaba y miré mis dedos mientras trataba de ahogar un gemido de puro dolor. Agité la mano esperando que por alguna milagrosa razón no se hinchara o no se me cayeran los dedos al tiempo que sacaba la lengua también lastimada y pestañeaba lo más rápido posible, tratando de que mi visión no se pusiera borrosa. Los hombres no lloran._ Putamadreputamadreputamadre._  
Tragué saliva y giré la cabeza en todas direcciones, asegurándome una vez más que nadie me veía y ahí, en medio de la carretera rodeado por bisontes, sin señal, con tres dedos magullados y una lengua inflamada, me heché a llorar como una puta nena.  
_Nota mental: No cagarse en ninguna deidad, ni verbal ni mentalmente._

**Astrid**.

Subí los escalones rápidamente. Mi sudadera se atoró en un pico de la barandilla y suspiré mientras jaloneaba el pedazo de tela hasta que se desprendió. Al llegar al estudio traté de abrir la puerta pero era inútil. Estaba cerrada. Escuché la música en el interior del recinto, probablemente no escucharían los golpes aunque abriera la puerta con un jodido arriete. A mi espalda se oían pasos, giré. Hiccup se acercaba cargando una caja que por lo que parecía era muy pesada.  
-Hola…Astrid. Hola, hola Astrid.-le sonreí y llegó a donde yo estaba. Dejó la caja en el suelo, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones y las acercó a la cerradura. Sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con el llavero, que fue a parar al suelo.  
-No, deja. En serio, está bien, Hiccup.-decía mientras recogía las llaves y abría la puerta del estudio. Hiccup siempre había sido muy tímido, pero era un buen chico.  
Hiccup recogió la caja del piso y la metió en el depósito que estaba atrás de la oficina, donde solía estar la mayoría del tiempo, haciendo sus dibujos y proyectos. Entré y me dirigí al armario. Saqué el cajón de la brea y lo puse en el suelo. Este era mi último año como estudiante en la academia. Si lo completaba y así lo deseaba, podía iniciar como asistente de Miss Bertha y eventualmente tener mi propia clase. Busqué a Hiccup con la mirada y al no verlo, bajé mis pantalones y me quité la sudadera, quedándome en leotardo, medias y calentadores. Me calcé las zapatillas y me paré en el cajón de la brea, girando mis talones para que las puntas quedaran completamente cubiertas con el polvillo blanco. Hice ejercicios de calentamiento y una vez que acabé entré a mi clase, uniéndome a las demás para practicar. Nadie se percató de mi llegada excepto Ruffnut, que se quedó viendo el lugar por donde Hiccup había desaparecido minutos atrás. Giró en mi dirección y se dió cuenta de que la había visto por la sonrisa burlona en mi cara. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar más alejado del estudio y no se acercó para nada al lugar en donde estaba por el resto del día.

* * *

-Esta mierda no está funcionando, Astrid. Tendremos que buscar un nuevo número- suspiré y aparté el flequillo de mi cara, honestamente no sabía qué más hacer. Bertha jamás nos dejaba terminar un número entero antes de empezar con su jodida letanía. "_Es una mierda, no sirve, háganlo todo otra vez, para esta mierda sería mejor poner palillos en un trampolín, se mueven con más puta gracia que ustedes_" pensé haciendo los movimientos y expresiones que la profesora hacía al regañarnos a sus espaldas, sacando risas de mis compañeras. Por alguna extraña razón, olvidé que estábamos en un salón de ballet, tú sabes...espejos. Miss Bertha se giró y me miró como si le hubiera picado el ojo con un puto consolador, todas enderezamos la espalda y regresamos a nuestras pocisiones, dispuestas a ensayar de nuevo.  
Mientras me movía recordé que mi padre solía cargarme sobre sus hombros al subir las escaleras del edificio. Siempre al entrar a la pequeña oficina, mi antigua maestra de baile, Val, me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y hacía un comentario amable sobre mi cabello rubio y lo mucho que le gustaba. Mi padre saludaba a Val con un beso en la mejilla y me cargaba una vez más, para frotar su nariz tiernamente sobre la mía y susurrar un dulce "_Que te diviertas"_ Después salía y yo tomaba la mano de mi maestra, que me guiaba a los vestidores para que me cambiara la ropa y pudiera empezar la clase. Después llegaba el esposo de Val, llamado Stoick para observar a su esposa bailar, acompañado de Hiccup, el hijo de los dos. Al terminar, solía esperar a mi padre en la oficina, de vez en cuando jugando con Hiccup y viendo como sus padres intercambiaban besos y risas. Recuerdo pensar que Stoick y mi padre eran una especie de príncipes, también soñaba con enamorarme de alguien como ellos. Cuando mi padre llegaba, tomaba mi mano y comprábamos helado en el local de abajo. Era muy feliz, supongo. Antes de crecer y darme cuenta de que la vida era una puta mierda. Sí, como sea.  
Lamentablemente, Val murió tres años después en un accidente automovilístico. Mis compañeras de clase y yo sufrimos mucho su pérdida y tal vez jamás olvide la expresión de la madre de Ruffnut Thorston al ver al grupo de niñas llorar al recibir la noticia de que la señorita Val había muerto y no podríamos verla nunca más. Al ser la dueña de la academia el negocio pasó a manos de su esposo, quien quedó viudo y con un hijo al que cuidar. Consiguieron a Miss Bertha como sustituta y las clases continuaron. Stoick ya no se acercaba a observar la clase. Todo empezó a ser diferente.  
La música terminó y me detuve. Pasé el dorso de la mano por mi frente, tratando de mantener el sudor fuera de mis ojos. Puse las manos en mi cadera y dirigí la mirada al techo, donde los brillantes focos cegaron mi vista por unos segundos. Escuché un estrépito a lo lejos y unas cuantas risas, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para jugar al detective e ir a investigar.

**Hiccup.**

_"Jack Frost, 5 llamadas perdidas"_ Mis ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la luz del teléfono en medio de la oscuridad. Pestañeé repetidamente hasta que pude leer la hora con claridad: 8:20.  
Aparté las sábanas de un manotazo y me levanté, sintiéndome mareado por unos segundos. Aún en pijama bajé a la cocina, donde mi padre, enfundado en su traje negro a la medida, me dirigía serias miradas de desaprobación.  
-Ehm...buenos días...¿irás a la oficina hoy?-se levantó y dió una última mordida a su tostada, antes de alisar las solapas de su saco e ignorándome, como de costumbre.  
-Quiero que estés hoy en la academia.-tomó su portafolios y salió de casa.

* * *

Entré al despacho y me di un manotazo en la frente.

Coloqué la caja en el escritorio y la abrí con el cutter. Empezé a sacar los objetos en su interior mientras daba el visto bueno a cada una de las piezas, todo parecía estar en orden. Recordé de nuevo la manera en la que me volvía cien por ciento más torpe de lo normal en su presencia y me dejé caer en la silla, enterrando la cabeza entre mis brazos cruzados, Dios. ¿Porque siempre tenía que quedar como un idiota enfrente de Astrid? Suspiré y me levanté, decidido a cambiar eso. Salí del despacho y envalentonado, me dirigí a la pila de cajas recargadas contra la pared, que contenían los bastones de cada una de las estudiantes del instituto. Normalmente el transportar las cajas desde el pasillo hasta las clases era el trabajo de mi papá pero en ese momento me sentía extrañamente envalentonado y fuerte.  
Antes de poder cruzar la mitad del trayecto, tropezé con mis propios pies y caí de bruces al suelo. Escuché voces y giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha, donde la puerta de la clase de Emma estaba abierta y sus compañeras me miraban, ahogando risitas. Emma salió de entre el montón de chicas en leotardo, resaltando por su tutú de colores.  
-¡Hiccup! ¿Estás bien?-extendió la mano en dirección mía y la acepté, levantándome con la frente en alto, utilizando la poca dignidad que me quedaba. En el único gesto que había compartido con mi padre desde siempre, me sacudí la ropa y miré a las chicas que se reían de mí con frialdad, lo cual solo las hizo reír más. Emma me sonrió cálidamente.  
-Sí, yo...estoy bien Emma, gracias.-la chica me dirgió una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de su clase tras de sí y en un momento la música sonaba otra vez. Decidí que ya había puesto el nombre de mi familia en vergüenza más veces de lo que era saludable para un solo día, así que decidí terminar mi jornada de superhéroe. Por ahora.

* * *

Llegué a la conclusión de que la vida en Berk era extraña...la gente era extraña, la comida era extraña, todo. No porque fuera un lugar excepcionalmente fuera de lo normal, solo...se sentía diferente, como si hubiera algo fuera de lugar y yo fuera el único en notarlo.  
Bajé del automóvil y giré para despedirme de Fishlegs, quien sonreía por haber adquirido la nueva edición de su cómic preferido. Arrastré mi mochila hasta el interior de la casa donde como de costumbre, no había nadie, mientras escuchaba el motor del viejo Beetle VW verde alejarse. En un momento el sonido se perdió a la vuelta de la esquina. Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, la habitación al final del pasillo, sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta ¿quién podría entrar de todos modos? Me dejé caer en la cama y miré al techo, lleno de stickers de planetas y estrellas y cometas que mi madre había pegado cuando yo apenas era un bebé, que aún a los diecisiete años, no me atrevía a quitar.  
Encendí mi laptop y entré en Facebook, oyendo en mi cabeza la voz de Jack diciendo que aún no entendía como podía ser amigo de alguien tan patético como yo. Ladeé mi cabeza, dándole la razón aunque no pudiera estar aquí para verlo mientras buscaba en la página de inicio las más recientes fotos de la última fiesta a la que Astrid y su novio Snotlout habían ido.  
Aparecían 28 fotos, la mayoría de ellas de Astrid, con un vestido azul y el pelo suelto, sin maquillaje -no lo necesitaba, de todos modos- y sin zapatillas; a un lado como siempre se encontraba Snotlout, un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Astrid y el otro levantado en el aire, clara señal de victoria. Maldito imbécil. Decidí ignorarlo y seguí observando el rostro sonriente de la chica en las fotografías.  
Dios, Astrid Hofferson era hermosa.

**Rapunzel**.

_La blusa blanca de seda con el short de mezclilla...no. La blusa rosa con esta falda y...sí, y estos zapatos. Espera, ¿que tal...? El pantalón beige y este top, los flats negros y aquél bolso. Sí, me gusta._ Coloqué mi dedo índice en el borde de mi mentón, señalando y asintiendo, murmurando y quitando prendas para poner otras. Decidí que este atuendo era perfecto, y con una sonrisa me metí a la ducha. Al salir, me asomé por la ventana, el día era tan bello como para pasar más tiempo adentro. Casi sin querer, divisé el Jetta negro de Sophie y Jamie. Dí un gemido de fastidio y entré a mi habitación, solo para ver a mi hermanastra con la ropa que había pasado horas eligiendo.  
-¡Me queda de puta madre! ¿no?-se dió la vuelta, presumiendo su atuendo y sonriendo, si será zorra.  
-Sophie, esa es mi ropa. ¡Devuélvemela!-Jalé el borde de la blusa en un intento de impedir que saliera del cuarto con mi ropa puesta, pero Sophie se giró hacía mi y caí de espaldas, arrastrándola conmigo al piso.  
-¿Qué mierdas te pasa? ¡Maldito fenómeno!_-oh no_. Jalé su pelo lo más fuerte que pude y disimulé mi sonrisa al escucharla gritar de dolor. Rodamos por el piso y aunque Sophie fuera la deportista, era una mierda peleando.  
Lo único que me detuvo de arrancarle las extensiones una por una fue su estúpido hermano.  
-¡Hey, hey! Pelea de gatitas, ¿eh?-las dos levantamos la vista y lo vimos con odio, mientras el solo se recargaba en la pared y encendía un cigarro.  
Sophie se levantó de un brinco, le quitó el cigarro y lo tiró al piso, apagándolo. Mejor así, al rato me querrían hechar la culpa a mí. Me levanté y tiré de su perforación en la nuca, aún sin cicatrizar.  
-¡Auch! Auauauauau-repetía mientras la metía de un jalón en la habitación y cerraba la puerta enfrente de las narices de Jamie.  
-Escúchame bien, porque no lo voy a repetir. Quiero que te quites mi ropa ahora y que la dejes en mi cama, como estaba. Y cuando acabe de arreglarme el pelo tu y tu estúpido hermano ya no van a estar en mí casa. ¿Me entiendes?-le dije mientras ella todavía se sobaba la nuca, revisando que los dermales estuvieran en su lugar. Me miró de mala gana y se empezó a desvestir, arrojando cada prenda en una esquina diferente de la habitación. Mi blusa cayó sobre el pequeño camaleón encima de mi cama.  
-Oye, ¡Pascal está ahí abajo!-quité la blusa y coloqué al pequeño en uno de los estantes. Como siempre, Sophie me ignoró. Estando en ropa interior, sacó unas cuantas prendas de su clóset y salió del cuarto que compartíamos.  
Recargué mi espalda contra la puerta y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Pasé las manos por mi cabello, tratando de tranquilizarme; Sophie simplemente me sacaba de quicio.  
Después de unos minutos, me levanté y ,me vestí, arreglé mi cabello: café y con las puntas de los mechones cortos apuntando en todas direcciones, me calcé los zapatos y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, se me hacía tarde.  
Salí al jardín y desencadené la bicicleta, me subí en ella y me dirigí a la escuela.

**Mérida**.

-¿Ya llegamos?-rodé los ojos cuando mi madre le contestó a Matty con un "_no_" y nuevamente me hundí en el asiento, buscando los audífonos en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Los saqué y los desenredé, cuando terminé miré a mi alrededor y Nick me dirigió una mueca de fastidio desde su asiento improvisado, en la cajuela. Lo ignoré, pulsando play y cerrando los ábamos horas en la camioneta y lo único que podíamos ver era la interminable carretera y árboles, los cuales pasaban tan rápido como aparecían en mi panorama y además habíamos llegado al punto donde pronunciar -o pensar sobre pronunciar palabra- era tedioso y todos sabíamos que quien pronunciara palabra recibiría la ley del hielo hasta el lecho de muerte. Abrí los ojos y me incliné hacia enfrente para alcanzar mi mochila, en donde llevaba un poco de comida y libros, los cuales resultaron no ser suficientes para el viaje. Al moverme empujé nuevamente a Nick, que refunfuñó. Traté de hacerme para atrás otra vez porque el hecho de doblar mi cuerpo había ocasionado un leve mareo, supongo que por el aire más que respirado que llevaba horas dentro del coche. Así como estaba, estiré el brazo lo más que pude hasta que alcancé la mochila de mezclilla y jalé el cierre para poder sacar algún libro que pudiera distraerme.  
-Chicos, esta es.-todos alzamos la mirada con interés justo cuando doblábamos una curva especialmente pronunciada.  
Al verla, contuve un gemido de asombro. Era enorme, no como nuestra antigua casa, esta era...imponente. Era blanca y tenía tres pisos. Las ventanas eran interminables y pensé que podría pasar una tarde entera contándolas y aún así no terminar. La única cosa más impresionante que la casa misma, era la vista. Papá estacionó y bajé del coche para mirar a mi alrededor. Había árboles altísimos y troncos caídos, que formaban una especie de butaca en dirección al río, el cual también podía ver desde ahí. A la vista no había más que otras cinco casas, de las cuáles nos habían asegurado que dos estaban desocupadas. Eran iguales a la nuestra, lo cual hacía que todo el lugar se viera como un conjunto de castillos. No, estoy exagerando. Pero en realidad se veía muy bien. Quedé tan embelesada en mis pensamientos que no escuché los quejidos de mis hermanos, aun dentro del coche, y mucho menos cuando Nick empezó a reír y decidió que la mejor forma de salir era empujándome. Caí al suelo y mi pantalón se embarró de lodo mientras mis hermanos salían uno por uno del carro.  
Nick pisó mi pelo al salir y silbó con asombro al ver la nueva casa, Alex estaba muy ocupado con su celular -probablemente hablando con su novia, aún en Irlanda- así que no me vió ni a mí ni a su próximo hogar y por último, Matty, a quien Nick tuvo que abrirle la puerta de la cajuela, que me miró con indiferencia antes de ayudarme a ponerme en pie.  
Mis padres estacionaron de modo que fuera más fácil sacar las maletas de la cajuela, o al menos las maletas que pensamos serían de verdad importantes. El servicio de mudanzas no llegaría en por lo menos una semana.  
Con un poco de trabajo, saqué mis cosas. Me paré a un lado del auto y observé la enorme construcción frente a mí. Subí los escalones del pórtico ,dejando atrás a mis hermanos y antes de poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta -el cual de verdad quería cruzar, moría por ver el interior- escuché una voz a lo lejos.  
-_¡Renta un gato! ¿te sientes solo? ¡Renta un gato!_  
Pensé que nosotros éramos los únicos por aquí por el momento. Extrañada, bajé la mochila, que quedó junto a mis pies y regresé a donde estaban mis hermanos, que miraban todos en la misma dirección de la que provenía la voz. Miraban a una chica de pelo castaño caminando por la orilla de la carretera, la chica que al parecer rentaba gatos. Caminaba dando pasos largos, casi como si quisiera ver cuanto podían estirar sus piernas sin que pudiera levantar el otro extremo de su cuerpo. Traía un megáfono y un cajón con rueditas a rastras, que estaba llena hasta el tope con gatos bebés, protegidos del sol por una enorme sombrilla azul. Fruncí el ceño y wow. Jamás en la vida había visto a alguien tan extraño. Dejando de lado el hecho de que rentaba gatos; lo cual ya es demasiado extraño de por sí, estaba vestida de una manera en la que de ser yo, mi madre jamás me habría permitido abandonar la casa. Vestía mallas cafés y botines negros sin tacón, su vestido -minivestido- entallado de tirantes era de un color rojo quemado, había brazaletes de oro en sus antebrazos y traía un moño azul gigantesco encima de una enorme mata de pelo rubio. Su atuendo funcionaba de una manera extraordinariamente buena en ella. Alex silbó en aprobación y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.  
Al parecer la chica escuchó su silbido y el ajetreo que mis padres hacían al sacar sus maletas, porque se acercó con una sonrisa gigantesca estampada en la cara y agitó un brazo en el aire, saludándonos tal vez con un poco más de entusiasmo del requerido.  
-¡Hola! ¿Son los nuevos vecinos, verdad? ¡Hey, mi nombre es Camicazi!-todo lo anterior lo dijo muy rápido mientras estrechaba nuestras manos una por una, al parecer divertida por nuestro pequeño momento de confusión. Mis hermanos debieron de pensar que era muy rara porque por más linda que fuera, pude ver como perdían interés y se alejaban.  
-Mérida. Los trogloditas que ves por allá son Matty, Nick y Alex; mis padres son Fergus y Eleanor. Discúlpalos, acabamos de llegar y fue un viaje de verdad largo- interrumpí el discurso porque Camicazi se alejó de mí y se agachó en frente del cajón de gatos, sacó uno y extendió sus brazos en dirección a mí.  
-Ehm...-estuve a punto de decir que no, pero el gato negro que me tendía era simplemente muy mono como para negarse. -Gracias, que detallazo...¿quieres entrar? mamá está instalando todo pero estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya tenemos- vi a un chico acercarse rápidamente a mí y quitar al pequeño gato de mis brazos, que solo pudo despedirse de mí con un maullido muy bajito.  
-¡Hiccup, no!-el chico volteó y miró a Camicazi como si le hubiera arrancado un brazo y apretó aún más al animal de manera sobreprotectora.  
-¿¡Como que no!? ¡Es mi gato!- giró en mi dirección-Nunca aceptes animales de parte de ella, ¡con esta son cinco veces que se roba a mi maldito gato!-miró a la chica una última vez y se alejó, mimando y hablando en voz baja con el pequeño animalito, que no hacía más que maullar.  
-Sí bueno, el es Hiccup. Es...peculiar.-no pude evitar reír.  
-Pero te robaste su gato, supongo que el tiene razón-me encogí de hombros y divisé a mi madre en el pórtico, llamándome para desempacar.  
Como pude, me despedí y me dirigí al interior de mi nuevo hogar.


End file.
